Lala
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Song-fic. Sequel to Love Game. Leon finally takes Cloud back to his place.


**Title: _Lala_  
Author: **_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin) _  
**Disclaimer:**_Own Leon? Pssh! Own Cloud? A girl can only dream. Own anything? Uhm, the dirt under my fingernails? Nope, not even that._**  
Pairings: **_Leon/Cloud_**  
Rating: **_M, for sure_**  
Warnings: **_Ooo, baby. Yaoi, AU, explicate sex scenes._

**_Summary: _**_Song-fic. Sequel to Love Game. Leon finally takes Cloud back to his place._

**_Author's Note: _**Uhm, yeah. I changed the song a couple times, but then I decided on this song. Don't ask me why. :]

**xxx **

_You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a lineman  
I like it better when it hurts  
Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited_

They ended up at the brunette's house that he housed with his little brother, who either had apparently gone out for the night, or had already retired to bed. The blonde ravished the other's mouth once they entered the front room, not really caring about their surroundings. All that really meant anything to him right now was the fact that he finally had the younger dancer – that had always teased him – to himself.

Both took turns holding the other against the wall, hoping to gain some upper hand, while they used their hands to lift shirts, undo pants, and tug at any piece of clothing that blocked their way to touch bare skin.

The blonde, Cloud, removed his own shirt, getting tired of the resistance and then removed Leon's. The touch of skin sent a shiver down both spines, causing them to hurry up in the foreplay that wasn't really needed – both were still riled up from the club.

"Bedroom." Leon whispered, trying to take his companion into his room on the second floor.

Cloud shook his head, not wanting to waste anymore time, having already wasted three months at the dance club. He, instead, pushed the other on the couch that was conveniently near them. With him on top, he easily undid the brunette's belts – now being able to since they weren't completely on from before.

The blonde's clothes followed the brunettes as the articles fell to the floor in piles. They're mouths never left one other's except to remove the shirts that were so annoyingly in the way of skin.

_You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream_

Leon sat up, pushing the other in the process, and had it so he was on top. During this change in position, their groins rubbed together, creating friction that had them moaning out desperately. To get this friction back, they continued to move against each other while kissing. Leon's hand went down Cloud's body, landing on his hip to still him so he was able to reach the oh-so-grab-able ass that was just so fun to squeeze – Leon should know, he had done it on many occasions at the club.

"Hey, Leon," Cloud panted out, getting Leon's attention away from his neck for the moment. "I have something to tell you."

Leon automatically expected the worse, marriage, cancer, or that this Cloud guy was actually straight."What...?"

"I'm a virgin." The blonde blurted out.

"That's it?" Leon asked, attempting to hide the smile that was threatening to appear on his face. When Cloud nodded he couldn't help but let a few giggles slip. Cloud looked away and bit his lip, not being able to move away because the brunette was on top of him. "I'm...sorry. But the way you said that you had something to tell me just sounded so...serious."

"This _is _serious."

_You can meet me on an aeroplane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up  
Oh, I have waited here for you  
Don't keep me waiting_

"Cloud, hun, not really." Leon said, sitting up so he was straddling the other's thighs and his hands were running up and down the white skin of his sides. "I don't mind, I mean yeah, I would have _loved _to fuck you hard and whanot, but seriously, I've been going without sex for months, I can go a little longer to make sure _you _are ready.

"I like you, Cloud, I _really _like you, nothing's going to change that. Why do you think that you're the only one I've danced with or bothered to do anything with at the club? Because you...I don't know, something about your...persona attracts me to you. So, calm down, look at me, and tell me that you would _like _to have sex with me. Right here. Right now on my couch where my little brother could walk in any minute."

Cloud looked up at Leon, shocked. That's _the _most he's heard from the other the whole time they've been dancing.

"No, Leon, I wouldn't like to have sex with you." A dramatic pause for effect. "I would _love _to." Leon smiled crookedly. _How cute and predictable, _he thought before leaning down and gently, slowly, kissing the man. So, his plan was to take it slow, like he always had with virgins.

Leon's kisses to the blonde were still a little rough, which he wouldn't be able to help. His passion for the other just drove him mad. Nothing could stop that. But he was able to control himself in how fast he was going in preparing the other.

_You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna_

His hand was going down the body, around the buttock and down to the entrance that caused Cloud to shiver when it was touched. With the other hand, Leon reached around in his jacket for the small tube of lube that he hadn't used in almost over. Squeezing some on his hand, he repositioned it at the blonde's body's entrance, loving how he moaned out when the cold sensation hit him in a sensitive place.

"Are you ready?" With a nod, he started to press his forefinger into the blonde, looking at the face for any sign of unbearable pain. Because pain and slight discomfort were to be predicted, and couldn't be avoided. Leon pulled his finger in, then back out, staying aware of the tightness of the virgin.

Oh, how long it's been since his last time having sex, he couldn't wait to be inside this one, especially with Cloud being a virgin and all. He could just imagine how tight it would be to be inside.

Leon added another finger in the blond, still looking for anything that might be interpreted as stop.

Nothing so far.

So he continued, adding another finger not long after.

"Leon! I'm ready, please, just go already." Cloud begged, pulling the hand away from his bottom with a shiver and lifted his lips in an enticing way that made Leon _moan _with impatience. To make the virgin happy, Leon covered himself in lube, and gently started to prod at the entrance of the blonde. He pushed in, letting the head of his erection press in. "Ah!" Cloud cried, gripping the shoulders of the brunette.

_You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream_

Leon paused, taking note of the blonde's painful cry. That was a normal sign, a predicted one, one that couldn't have been helped no matter what. But that didn't mean that Leon didn't feel bad for causing the other pain, that was _definitely _one of the last things he wanted to do. But, nothing could be done now, unless the pain became to much and Leon was forced to pull out.

"Go…" Cloud muttered almost silently, urging Leon on by moving his hips slightly, causing Leon to press in more. Leon groaned out of pleasure as he sank in further to the hilt, not stopping, but still being cautious of the one below him. "Oh, Leon." The blonde murmured, ignoring the dull throb and focusing on the pleasure he received when Leon brushed against his prostate while going in.

"You ready sweetie?" Leon asked, removing one hand from the place on Cloud's hip to move a strand of hair that was in the way of him seeing the bright blue eyes of his now-lover.

"Yes, yes, _yes!_ Please just _move!_" Cloud begged, about to start moving himself, just to get that fleeting moment of pleasure to return. He got it when Leon pulled out, having brushed against it once more, and slowly pushed back in halfway, then quickly the rest of the way, landing dead on his prostate, causing him to scream out, confusing the brunette in whether is was a pain-scream or a pleasure-scream. "Right! There!" Cloud yelled, dragging his nails down Leon's back, not being able to stand the pleasure.

_(Lala lala lala lala)_

Leon smirked, knowing what he hit. He pulled out, ramming right back in, almost screaming himself at how the blonde felt around him. Nothing was better than this. The tightness of the virgin was _unbelievable. _He _definitely_ didn't want to stop this anytime soon.

Cloud kept his eyes screwed shut, enjoying the pleasure he got from the one above him as much as he could. For he thought if he opened his eyes, he wouldn't be able to focus on what was going on down there and therefore be hindered to the full extent that he could enjoy with his eyes closed. But with the way Leon was breathing in his ear, whispering sexy things huskily, he didn't think he couldn't not look at him any longer. "Cloud, let me see your eyes. I want to _see _your pleasure." So he did as he was told.

And instead of taking away from the pleasure, it added to it, making him yelp in pleasure with every thrust that hit that bundle of nerves dead on almost every time. And that_almost _was turning into _always_, causing Cloud to see stars that he never thought he would see. Looking at Leon's blue eyes – which weren't nearly as bright as his – made the feelings intensify tenfold.

"Beautiful," Leon mumbled right before groaning long and loud, his eyes tightening but not fully closing. He _didn't _want to miss Cloud's eyes and expression when he orgasmed.

_I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright with you  
Cause you hold my secrets tight  
You do, you do_

Cloud's eyes squeezed shut once more, his head thrashing from side to side as his legs wrapped around his lover's waist. His hands clung tighter to the body of the brunette, nails breaking skin as they scratched down the tanned back.

Leon was watching carefully as Cloud climaxed, his voice raising in level as his screams increased to the point where his voice felt raw and his mouth dry. Leon didn't mind the blood that was now slowly spilling out of the crescent marks on his back. He really felt nothing but the blonde around him as he increased his speed, trying desperately to get to his peak now that he completed the task of pleasuring the other.

Cloud's moans died down, but not to soon as Leon listened to them carefully, letting them urge him on as he finally reached his orgasm, yelling Cloud's name a little longingly and lovingly. He kept on thrusting into the blonde, riding out his orgasm as best he could, still not wanting it to end. _Definitely _not wanting this tightness to go away.

But it did, or at least the friction that he was previously dying for. Now he was just left succumbed in it, and it _still _left him breathless. It wasn't like he had a choice, but it wasn't like he minded.

"Don't move, don't leave, just stay with me," Cloud begged, holding on close and tight to Leon.

_You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalalala lala  
You make me wanna lala lalala_

"I wouldn't move even if I _wanted _to. I won't leave, because, sweetie, you're in my place, and I _sure as hell _don't want you to go. And I would _love _to stay with you. You and only you make me feel this way." Leon said, yeah he was a true romantic. And he meant every word of what he said. He actually really didn't care if Cloud believed him or not, all that mattered was what he knew and thought.

"Good." Cloud mumbled a little tiredly, yawning widely, adding the noise for effect.

"Tired, babe?" Leon chuckled.

"Uh-huh." He muttered, eyes falling shut and arms wrapping even tighter around his lover.

"Don't know why, _I _was the one who did all the work." That comment earned Leon a slap on his scratched up back, not that he didn't mind the pain. And it wasn't even like the other meant to cause pain, just meant to get him to shut up. "Well, you sleep, I'm going to get up, get you a blanket and call my little brother to know where he is."

"But," Cloud started, his eyes wakening even more. "You said you wouldn't leave me." His eyes were starting to water. Usually this is where Leon tried to get them out of the house, he didn't want anyone to cling to him. But with Cloud…well, that was a total different story. He didn't mind if this blonde that was younger than him clung to him, he wouldn't mind it whatsoever.

_You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna_

"I'll be back. I just have to check on my brother. He's usually _never _gone this late. It's just he has me worried. Kay?" Leon explained calmly, somehow not getting irritated by this person, which he usually would have by now.

"Kay, then when you get back, you go back in." Cloud pouted, loosening his arms around his lover, letting him go willingly.

"I'd _love _that." Leon replied, giving Cloud one more heated kiss, making them both want more, before standing up, pulling on some boxers that he had left on the floor earlier today before going out clubbing…or was that yesterday? Anyways, he pulled them on and found his cell phone in the pile of clothes and dialed his brother's speed dial number while walking to his bedroom to get a good blanket to cover the gorgeous man in his living room with.

The phone rang six times, one more and it'd go to voicemail, but then Sora's childish voice came on. _"He-hello?" _Sora's voice sounded a little breathless, like he'd just had…

"Did you use protection?" Leon asked right away, skipping the greetings.

_"No, did you? Don't deny it, I know you just did it too." _Sora always had a sixth sense when it came to Leon's sex life.

"No, I didn't. How long have you known the guy?"

_"A few weeks, but I know him better than the club guy that I just _know _you took home. I bet he's on the couch right now, waiting for you to come back, huh?"_

"Damn, you're good Sora."

_"That's what Roxas said. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge."_

"Nice, details tomorrow?"

_"Yup. And I won't be home tonight. I'm staying at his place. Night, big bro."_

"Night Sor." And they hung up the phone. Leon stood from his seat on the bed and was about to grab the comforter, when he decided against it. Wouldn't it be better if Cloud came to the bed? No doubt that piece of shit that can be barely called a couch was good on his back, it never was for Leon or Sora, or any others…

_You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream_

"Cloud?" Leon called, walking back into the living room. He found Cloud sitting up, pants on and holding the shirt in hand. "What's wrong babe? Why are you dressed?"

"I should leave."

"No you shouldn't. You should come to my bed so I can show you just how good you can feel," Leon said with a smirk, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Really?" Leon nodded, and sort of expected Cloud to drop his shirt, run into his arms, and wrap his legs around his waist.

"Happy?" Leon asked, holding the blonde tight as they walked up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

"Not yet, but I'm hoping you will fix that."

"Oh, I will. I will." He pressed Cloud up against the wall of his bedroom, kissing him passionately, before setting him down on the floor. After the kiss, Leon took his hand and led him to the bed, and just before he fell down onto it, Leon took of Cloud's pants, finding it much easier now than before. Leon's hands were once again all over Cloud, still loving the way the soft creamy flesh felt under his fingertips, how it ran beneath his calloused hands.

Kissing was another thing that Leon loved, he loved moving his lips against the blonde's and feeling the tongue of the other move against his skillfully. Cloud may have been a virgin before tonight, but he definitely was experienced in kissing. That was a for sure. Cloud's hands were running up and down his back, pulling the bodies inevitably closer to each other. "Please, Leon." Cloud moaned, bucking his hips into the other's hip, dying for that friction that he needed badly.

When he felt Cloud being as needy as he was, he entered him, knowing from experience that he was _more_ than ready. And he was, although the tightness was still there, it didn't mean that it was painful.

"Move, now." And Leon did, thrusting fast and furiously at the other's will.

Climaxes came quickly for both. Leon having come at the feel of Cloud moving around as he came, both enjoying the sensation.

_You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalala lala  
You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalala lala  
You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalala lala_

They then lay on the bed, holding each other tightly, still coming down off their orgasmic highs. "You want me to leave in the morning?"

"Hell no. You're staying forever. And plus, you still have to meet my brother."

"Okay." Cloud said, falling asleep right after, snoring only lightly. Leon smiled, pecked the blonde's nose and fell asleep himself.

_(Lala lala lala lala)_

_**xxx**_

_**So that's the story. God, I get into one shots so well. I think I may do a story about Sora and Roxas, then a sequel to that about them meeting Cloud. Like yeah, I suck butt. Please review and tell me what you think. : ]  
**_


End file.
